Violet's big date
by Seth
Summary: Violet needs a dress for a date with Tony. She turns to Edna Mode. Hilarity ensues. R & R
1. Violet's Dilemna

Violet was upset.

For the past two hours, she had called every rental shop in Metroville.

The answer was the same.

Not one place had a gown she could afford for her prom night.

The most gorgeous boy in her High School asked her out to the prom, a once in a lifetime dream, and she didn't have a thing to wear!

And the prom was in two days…

"Whatcha doin sis?" Asked Dash as he walked into the room.

"Leave me alone!"

"What… let me see!" he said as he grabbed some rental catalogs.

"PUT THOSE DOWN!" yelled Violet, as she scooped them up.

"What's this for?"

"It's for my prom. I have a date with Tony, and I don't have a thing to wear!"

"Wear? You have a whole closet full of stuff!"

"You don't understand! This is a SPECIAL date, and I need a SPECIAL dress! You know, like for a wedding! Oh, it's no use..!" she said sadly as she buried her head between her knees.

Dash looked sympathetically at his sister. Then he had a thought.

"What about that lady who made our costumes? They're pretty special!"

"This is different!" she said in a sharp tone.

"Yeah, but look! Mom said that she won an award in a dress contest somewhere in Europe" He said showing her a clipped article. It showed Edna Mode accepting an award at a modeling show.

As Violet read the article, a spark of hope grew. If she was friends, with mom and dad, maybe she could let her 'borrow' a dress for the prom!

It was worth a try.

She was so full of glee, she did the unthinkable. She kissed her brother on the forehead.

Dash, clearly disgusted by this stood in shock for a few seconds, and then quickly ran around the room in disgust.


	2. Edna Mode

The next day, after school, Violet found herself at the front gate of the home of Edna Mode, designer for the supers. It was she who had designed her parents original super suits, and their new ones (unofficially of course).

She was also one of the world's most accomplished dress makers.

Well, thought Violet, this is it.

She pressed a button on a nearby intercom. After a few seconds, a nearby monitor activated.

"Name please?" said a blurry figure.

"Um, my name is Violet Parr, My father is a friend of Enda's…"

"Ms. Mode sees no one without an appointment" interrupted the guard.

"But my father's Bob Parr…"

At that a huddled figure appeared on the monitor, and mumbled something to the guard.

"Um, please come in." said the guard. Immediately, the laser beams on the front gate disappeared.

Well, here goes nothing. Thought Violet.

As she approached the mansion, she was greeted by Edna Mode herself. As she greeted her, Violet SWORE she was a foot smaller than Dash.

"Velvome dahlink! Vot brings you to my humble abode?"

"Um well, Miss Mode"

"Please dahlink! Everyone calls me Edna! Or as I prefer, 'E'!"

"Sure, um, 'E'…, I was wondering if you could help me out…"

"Say no more! Just follow me."

She led her down a corridor. When they reached the end, E spoke in a nearby panel. "Edna Mode, and guest." Immediately, the door opened and she led her into her lab.

Violet was speechless. Edna's lab reminded her of those top secret labs she saw in sci fi films.

"Please! Sit yourself down! Make yourself comfortable!" said Edna. Violet immediately sat on a couch. Noticing a pitcher of water, she started to help herself to a glass.

"Allow me dahlink." said Edna as she reached for a button.

Immediately, huge clamps came out from behind and under the chair, immediately trapping Violet.

Edna looked in shock and gave a short nervous laugh. "Heh heh, wrong button!" she said as she pressed another button. The clamps immediately retracted.

Nervously, Violet wondered if this was such a good idea after all...


	3. Violet's pitch

"Um, the reason I'm here..."

"Say no more dahlink!" said Edna as she pressed a few more buttons. Immediately, a wall parted, revealing E's testing area. After it opened, mannequin came to the center of the area.

"I have developed a new fabric which should react to your powers more comfortably, wile still maintaining its indestructability...

"Well, actually... That's not why I'm here..."

"Of course not!" interrupted E seamlessly as she pressed more buttons "It's clear a young lady such as yourself want's to step out on her own." Immediately, a holographic display came up showing Violet's uniform. "based on your current design, I would at least keep the current color scheme with respect to your family. As for disguises, I would suggest translucent goggles. I voudent use sunglasses because of the dark..."

"Um, actually, no. I came here for your OTHER work."

At this, Edna froze. "My other vork?" she said nervously. Violet nodded.

Edna continued nervously. "Dear, do your parents know about this?"

"Well, they don't know I'm here..."

"It's just that this is so unusual for one just entering the field, ezpecially one your age."

Violet was confused. What was she talking about?

Edna continued. "You must understand, after the supers went under, my major client base vas gone. I had to diversify into a different field. It is nothing I am completely proud of, but it helps reflect my talent. Frankly, I'm surprised you're even aware..."

"But I read your article in the paper..."

"It vas in the paper?"

"Yes. The show in Italy, where you won that award?"

"Avard..." she said with a brief pause.

"Yes, for that fashion show..."

"Zat's vot you were talking about..."

"Um, yes..."

After a few seconds, Edna broke into relieved laughter "You vanted a REGULAR dress! Oh dahlink, I thought... You meant my OTHER other job! Vot you must think of me..!" she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

What Violet ACTUALLY thought of her, she wisely kept to herself.

After a few seconds she resumed. "So vot is zis occasion?"

She told her about her date with Tony, and how she couldn't find a rental. "I had read that you were one of the best, especially after you won that trophy..."

"Mere baubles dahlink!" Edna interrupted. "My true passion has always been for ze godz"

Violet felt a bit uncomfortable being referred to as a god, but she continued.

"Well, I need something for tomorrow, and I was wondering if there was something I could borrow..."

"I may have something from my vinter collection that's just your size..."

I am willing to pay what I can, if that's not enough, I can work on the weekends or after school..."

"I vill not even heal of eet dahlink!" said Edna. "Do you not think I vas not young and in love too? As long as you have it returned the next day, that would be fine."

"Oh thank you!" Said Violet as she kissed her on the forehead.

At this, Edna blushed. "Unfortunately, that dress is in my boutique downtown, but I think I have a picture of it zomvhere..." she said as she started typing on a keyboard.

"Ms. Mode, your 4:30 appointment is here." said a voice on the intercom.

"Acht! I had forgotten all about zat! Tell you vat. Stop by my place tomorrow afternoon, und I vill have one of my guards give eet to you!"

"Thank you Miss, um I mean E!" Violet said as Edna lead her out.


	4. Edna's OTHER work

Edna immediately went to the foyer, where she met a middle aged man wearing a trenchcoat.

"Goot afternoon Mr. Dickers."

"Hello Edna. I'm here to check up on my client's 'item'. I trust all the modifications have been made?"

"Of course dahlink!" she led him to the testing area.

After pressing a few buttons, a robotic clothing dummy rose in the center of the room, wearing a beautiful evening gown.

"Mr. Dickers, I geev you, the Luxo 5000!"

After pressing a few more buttons, a holographic screen came up, showing a detailed schematic of the gown. "Fully bulletproof, computerized, able to determine proper size and comfort level of the wearer within five seconds of contact, yet extremely lightweight."

three robots entered the testing area. Immediately, they attacked the mannequin. On impulse it started to defend itself, successfully repelling the robots.

"As promised the lexar is able to control the actions of the wearer to defend herself against hostile threats."

After adjusting a few dials, a light fixture dropped from the ceiling, and mini barricades came up from the floor. More robots came from the side and started to attack the mannequin. As before, it was able to defend itself against the attackers, but this time, it seemed mindful of its surroundings, even using the light fixture to avoid an attack.

"As you can see, the Luxo can detect and make full use of its immediate environment in both defense, and battle mode."

Immediately, the suit reacted again, this time, attacking its attackers, destroying all robots in the process.

"It is also able to discern itself into a non hostile environment, once again, seamlessly adapting itself to its surroundings." At this, light music played. More robots came into the testing field, but this time they seemed to sway to the beat of the music. The mannequin, likewise, seemed to copy the effect. Immediately, the music changed from a light waltz to Jazz fare. As the music changed, so did the dance robots, and the Luxo followed suit, from ballroom to disco, to hip-hop. After the demonstration was complete, the mannequin moved back to the center of the room.

"Most impressive Edna." Said Dickers in a neutral tone. "Were you able to incorporate that other feature we had discussed?

At this, Edna looked sorrowful. "I have… but I have… reservations about that last feature."

"I'm afraid it is necessary, especially since there is a chance our agents might be forced into a difficult situation."

"I understand zat dahlink, which is why I insist on incorporating a fail safe, in case they change their mind." She said as she presented him with a small credit card sized item. "Ze feature can be activated by pulling a thread near the waistline. She will have feefteen minutes, and only by pressing the button on that device can deactivate it dahlink."

"I understand perfectly. I'm sure my people will be pretty impressed. I will let them know of of the details when I get back. We should send someone to pick it up tomorrow afternoon.


End file.
